Sakura's confession
by KaiSaeren
Summary: My version of the confession :) (NaruSaku)


My version of the confession :)

Note:Its NaruSaku oriented, while i belived that that is what Sakura might have done, i felt like Naruto's reaction was very much off. In manga (and anime) this was seen as the first (or last) nail into NaruSaku coffin, it could have worked out much better had the dialogue been changed slightly. Now we know that Sakura is not meant to end up with Naruto, so we at least have these stories, for many Naruto fans, the true ending is whatever they made up in their minds :)

Sakura's Confession

"Wha-What did you just say Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes widened in disbelive as he was taken aback by Sakura's rose colored cheeks.  
"I said..., that i love you Naruto," Sakura tilted her head sideways and smiled shyly,"you should listen when a girl confesses her feelings to you."  
Naruto's world twirled around, for a second he had a feeling of falling, and he took a small step back to support himself. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, as he shook his head.  
"I am sorry Sakura-chan, it sounded like you said something really nice, i muset have blacked out for a second."  
Sakura laughed,"you heard right Naruto, it was not a blackout."  
Naruto's hands came up in a questioning gesture, and his expression turned into one of utter confusion.  
"But, why? You love Sasuke...you always have." He felt his heart dip at the end of the sentence and ended the sentence in a whisper.  
Without hesitation, Sakura took a few steps towards him, extended her hands and wraped them around Naruto, putting her forehead on Naruto's shoulder.  
Immidiately, butterflies fluttered in Naruto's stomach as if trying to get out, his feet tingled and his heart rated doubled. The world now gained other worldly, dreamy quality,  
just like it did when she hugged him after he defeated Pain.  
"I-I can't lie to myself any longer. We are no longer children and i can't pretend like i do not see who Sasuke became. He is a missing nin now, a criminal who has hurt countless people. He has turned away from us and broken my heart time and time again, we offered him everything and chose loneliness instead, i do not belive that Sasuke that we knew would have done that, i do not belive that Sasuke we knew exists anymore." Sakura's voice sounded determined, but Naruto heard the sadness in it,  
he instantly knew that she herself did not belive what she said. He knew her well enough for that.

"But, you still love him, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
He kept his eyes fixated infront of him, not raising his hands to hug Sakura back. It was ever so inviting, her scent made his heart race, just the thought of putting his arms around her made him giddy inside, but he felt something was wrong. He did not give in to the inviting feeling, dreams do not get fulfilled this easily, this he knew.  
Sakura shook her head against his shoulder, not looking him in eyes. He felt her shiver a little."Sasuke...He keeps getting away from me, day after day i have harder time remembering what he looks like, remembering the good times we had, the feeling that i used to have when he was around. But you Naruto,"he felt her hold tighten around him,"you have been here the whole time, you are always close, always ready to help and comfort me. In your stupid and childish way, but it is far more than i could have ever asked for . You used to be the annoying moron to me when i was young, when i didnt know you, but you grew into an amazing person, strong, caring and ever so stubborn,"she chuckled lightly,"and i got to be there for all of it, i saw you become who you are today, from trouble causing idiot to the hero that everyone knows you to be today. Everyone has acknowledged you and everyone admires you today, i am just one of them now."

Naruto felt a lump form in is throat and his eyes glistened. He put his arm slowly on Sakura's shoulder, unconsciously she shuddered in surprise as he squeezed it.

"So you see,"she continued,"you don't need to chase after Sasuke anymore, i do not need him home anymore, i have you now. Forget about the silly promise we made when we were children and come home with me. Every moment you are out here, you are putting yourself in danger, there are as many people who want to kill you, as those who want to protect you and i am not losing you now. Ever!"

His mind went back, to when they were children and remembered Sakura, standing at the gates of Konoha in tears, almost on her knees, begging him to bring Sasuke back. Yes they were children back than, but he knew she meant what she said, he remember the pain that tugged on his heart as he saw her. Silmutaneously thinkink, that he would be lucky if she ever cried for him and determined to never let her cry again. Just like always, he just smiled sadly and put her happines ahead of his. He remembered the screams and yells of utter despair as she hugged the unmoving body of Sasuke amidst the fog after he nearly died, true anguish. He remember how she kneeled at his bed and hugged him when he woke up after the battle for Leaf Village, the tears of joy and smile that adorned her face, true happines. He was the one who saved her that day, just like many other times. And just like always, his eyes met the floor and he put her happines ahead of his, as he turned around and left.

This time was no different. It was who he was, it was his promise.

His grip on Sakura's arm tightened and slowly, he pused her away.

"Naruto?" She asked puzzled. He smiled at her, not his usual grin, she has not seen this smile yet, it was reserved only for when she was not looking at him.

"Maybe on day Sakura-chan,"saddnes in his voice overwhelmed her,"maybe one day, what you said will be true. Maybe on day, when both of us change a little bit more, i will deserve it.  
He took a step back and turned around, ready to leave.  
Sakura was taken aback, she knew Naruto might see through her, but se was not expecting this. She did not want to hurt him, she came her to save him from hurting anymore.  
"What are you talking about Naruto? Isn't this what you wanted? I chose you instead of Sasuke, why wont you listen?" A forced smile plastered itself onto her face.  
Naruto stopped but did not turn around. "You know that women are as fickle as autumn weather, or haven't you heard?"  
Naruto turned around, his gaze lining his steps in the snow, with head down he said,"I hate when people lie to me. I thought you never would...I ho-,"his voice broke,"  
I hope if i ever hear something, that it will not be a lie. I will save Sasuke reagerdless, i will find a way. I never give up, and maybe than..."  
A hush over the two of them, everything seemed to have quiteted down, lost it's luster somehow.  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat and heat rushed to her cheeks one more time. Her face uncertain.  
Than, as if she suddenly remember why she was there, her eyebrows met in a frown.  
"Fine! Forget it, if you won't listen then i am leaving! Kiba, Lee, Sai, let's go!" She turned around and stormed out.  
As soon as she turned around her anger dissapated and tears has found their way to her eyes almost immidiately. "I am so sorry Naruto," she whispered, not even sure, for which of her wrongdoings she was apologizing, herself.


End file.
